


Feel This Moment

by TeaLovingTooru



Series: Ashwey [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: And in said AU Shiro's name is Takumi Shirogane, Bisexual Keith (Voltron), DDLG, Daddy Dom Keith (Voltron), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fem Shiro (Voltron), Little Girl Shiro (Voltron), Me and my girlfriend RP Voltron and we have an AU with Fem!Shiro, Pansexual Shiro (Voltron), She goes by 'Shira' because people assume she's a boy because of the masculine ending suffic 'o', This is one of my girlfriend's gifts, Valentine's Day, let me explain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:48:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17739305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaLovingTooru/pseuds/TeaLovingTooru
Summary: It's Valentines Day and Keith has a plan to surprise his girlfriend... but will it go far differently than planned?





	Feel This Moment

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ProfessionalMess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessionalMess/gifts).



> Happy Valentine's Day, princess. <3
> 
> I am sorry that this is so short and kinda stupid (and a few days late, but you know why that is). I wanted so much more for this, but this is all I could manage with all that's been going on, but I know you'll love it all the same, because you're my #1 fan and you love everything I do, even when it's literally the worst ;-;. 
> 
> I love you and I hope you love this, even at least just a little. ;-; I hope that I have more time and energy for this next year ;-;.

It was hard to say when exactly he had fallen in love with Shira. Maybe it was the second they met, when he had offered her his red umbrella in a storm, only to slip on frozen rain, crack his head open and be taken to the hospital… or maybe it was the first date… when she had agreed that algae in food was an abomination and it needed to stop… or maybe, just maybe… it was the first time she fell asleep in his arms, vulnerable and innocent.

 

To Keith, it didn’t matter when it happened, because to Keith, it was impossible to remember a time when he  _ wasn’t  _ in love with Shira. So… that leads them to now. A week until their third Valentine’s day as a couple and the passing point of what Keith considered an important milestone. He was going to get her a kitten. 

 

One may be wondering though… what kind of a person is Shira. Simple. Shira is the type of person who can’t make any actual decisions, big or small unless in immediate danger, then blames it on the fact that she’s a Pisces. She laid on the floor nearly all the time, because in her opinion… it was Free Real Estate ™. Seventy-five percent of her thoughts were pizza… she loved pizza. She was a bit short, a bit aggressive at times and almost always down to fight.

 

Clearly, she is the perfect woman. So what do you get the perfect woman? Even more simple. Get her the kitten that she has wanted her entire life but could never have because her mother  _ and  _ brother were allergic.  _ (“It’s trash, dad. Why can’t I have happiness just because those fools are weak?”)  _

 

So yep. That was his plan. He was going to get her a kitten. He had noticed in the past few weeks that she had become increasingly stressed about work, but whenever he would try and mention it, she would sigh and say sarcastically,  _ “Keith… I’m a teacher. And an English teacher to boot… none of us are happy.”  _ Keith didn’t believe it one bit… she loved her job.

 

It was actually only the previous day when he had come to early to find Shira crying that he decided he needed to sit down with her properly, letting her cuddle into his chest as she sat in his lap. He bit his lip, kissing her head. “Baby… what’s wrong?”   
  


Shira sniffled, shaking her head as she buried into him. “S-Scary…”

 

Keith tilted his head, stroking her back. “What’s scary, beautiful…? It’s ok, you can tell me…”

 

There was no response though, Shira simply gripping his shirt and sniffling, crying softly until she fell asleep, not even stirring when he carried her to bed or when he changed her into her pajamas. 

 

He decided after that point to pay extra close attention to her emotions and actions, because well… that means he can make sure to take proper care of her wants and needs. Keith knew he had to relax, make sure to get her everything she wanted and needed.

 

This is exactly how he ended up running to the store at three in the morning to get her some orange juice, putting it in a purple water bottle that he couldn’t help but notice she had slightly turned her nose up at. He didn’t question it though, because it was half past three and she was sleepy. Then, at eleven the following morning, he drove to iHOP, getting her some chocolate chip pancakes, with extra chocolate sauce and whipped cream… he was weak for her. 

 

In what seemed like no time at all, Valentine’s morning came and Shira woke up sad, getting ready for work, upset that she had to spend the day away from Keith, staying in bed an extra ten minutes, pressing wet kisses to his collarbones in what could only be described as a grossly sweet display. (Keith only found it sweet though.)

 

The minute she texted him to let him know she had made it safe to work, he grabbed his keys and his coat, getting in his car and driving to his friend Lance’s house, knocking and zooming inside without waiting for a response. Because it didn’t matter if Lance wanted him there or not. Because he was on a fucking mission.

 

“Keith. Hello. Thank you, once again, for disrespecting my privacy.”

 

“You say that like you have anything important or private happening right now, but it’s only ten o’clock and you are already watching Grey’s Anatomy and I can see that strawberry cheesecake ice cream on your coffee table. And you have on the sweatshirt that your ex gave you. Three years ago.” He snorted.

 

Lance glared, pouting and sighing. “You’re so mean. I’m trying to comfort myself. Not everyone can have a Keith and Shira relationship.”

 

“Yes, because nobody else is Keith and Shira.” Keith cooed teasingly. 

 

“Okay, you know  _ what,  _ Keith-“ He began, raising an eyebrow. “Literally,  _ I  _ am helping  _ you  _ out right now.”

 

Keith sighed and nodded, rolling his eyes. “Literally please relax. I am joking. But yes. Thank you for helping.”

 

Lance grinned, walking up to him, slapping his back and nodding. “You’re welcome.”

 

Keith gave a glare, rolling his eyes again and snorting. “Lance, can we hurry? I want to get the cat used to the house a bit before she gets home from work.”

 

Lance huffed and nodded, leading him to the guest bathroom, opening the door and suddenly, an eruption of meows and mewls burst through. 

 

Holy fuck. It was cute. 

 

Keith’s heart promptly exploded into a billion bits and pieces. Because seriously. Who’s heart wouldn’t explode from that shit?

 

He promptly stepped over the tiny gate, heart melting at the sight of all of the kittens trying to climb out of the tub. 

 

“So yeah, just pick which one you want and it’s yours.” Lance smiled, crossing his arms at the door. 

 

Keith nodded, walking to the bathtub and leaning down beside it, trying not to make any incriminating noises while they all pawed up at him, trying to gain his attention. 

 

But Keith looked down and he saw the one. The most adorable kitten in the world. Mostly black, white enveloping most of his face and chest, save a little beard, down to his paws, sweet hazel eyes that blinked up at him. He was perfect. 

 

Keith couldn’t help the sound, picking him up and gently holding him to his chest, utterly choking when the kitten’s tiny paw tapped his cheek. 

 

“I’ll take him.”

 

“Uhh…” Lance said softly, biting his lip.

 

“What?” 

 

“I hate to say it, about a cat? But that cat is a bit of a dick.”

 

Keith raised an eyebrow at that, shrugging. “So am I. I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

 

Somehow… that was a valid response because Lance just nodded, setting him up in a carrier and handing it to Keith. 

 

“Here you go…” He smiled. 

 

And after that, Keith knew. He was golden. He was going to make Shira the happiest she had ever been. 

 

The next few hours were spent helping introduce the kitten to the house, letting him play with all of the little plants and somehow getting him accustomed to jingling while he walked, the purple bell attached to his collar scaring him for the first twenty minutes. 

 

When it got twenty minutes from when Shira typically arrived at home, Keith got everything ready, laying on the couch, blanket pulled over his lap, putting the kitten on his chest. He figured that a casual affair would be better than making a big show of it, because Shira liked things like that; sweet, simple and to the point. 

 

The second the lock clicked, Keith felt butterflies rise in his stomach. He knew what getting an animal together meant. It was more serious, should stability in a relationship… an acknowledgement of the want for them to last… because it was a living thing, active and functional… it was important and alive and something they would nurture. 

 

He was ready. But what if Shira wasn’t? Keith didn’t know, but he was ready to fucking find out. He swallowed, patting the cats head softly with a little hum, looking up when he heard the telltale thump of Shira’s purse hitting the ground and the soft clack of a coat button hitting the table behind the couch. 

 

Then he heard the soft gasp… and he smiled wide, looking up to see a wide eyed Shira, left hand clamped over her mouth. “Welcome home, lovely…”

 

The words were soft and kind, a smile on his face as they formed… so why was she crying? Keith wasn’t dumb enough to think it was a negative reaction, but he sat up, getting onto his knees on the couch and softly cupping her cheeks. 

 

“Honey… hey, what’s wrong?” He murmured, pressing their foreheads together, the kitten mewling for the attention he had just lost from his new daddy, but Shira seemed to be having the opposite… she’d gained the attention of her daddy…

 

She made a soft sound, wrapping her arms around him and sniffling into his neck. A word was whispered, something that normally sent a jolt through him, but all it did now ws strike a chord in his heart.

 

_ “Daddy…” _

 

Things suddenly made more sense. He bit his lip, pulling back and pressing a kiss to her cheek. “It’s ok, princess… daddy’s right here.”

 

The sudden influx in the past weeks of anxiety in Shira’s stance, her often pouty moods and a want for things she never really seemed to want… Shira had been hiding from him because she was scared. But eventually, it became far too much for her. And she melted.

 

It took about twenty minutes for Shira to stop crying, pulling back to look at the small kitten, tucked into blankets, paws tapping at the red threads. 

 

“I-Is that for me…?” She asked softly, eyes full of hope and affection and the second Keith nodded, she erupted into blatant effervescence. “Yay! I always wanted a kitty!”

 

“I remembered.” He smiled, holding him out to her.

 

“W-What if I… daddy, what if I crush him…?” 

 

Keith laughed softly, biting his lip. “You won’t…”

 

And watching Shira playing with their cat, Takashi, she decided, he knew… it didn’t matter the first time he truly fell in love with her… because he would spend the rest of his life, falling for her over and over again, because there were so many reasons to love her…

 

And he would never stop finding them.

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and sweet, maybe a little stupid, but... it sums up me and my girlfriend's relationship very very well. She wants a kitten, but her mom and brother are allergic. I have one. And we call him our son. His name is Shiro, chsjxhdcbghd. The algae thing is because her dad likes to tell me that I would be a lot healthier and could control my numerous health issues with some algae smoothies and super fruits, to which I can only say "Thank you, Marvin." (I would never call him that, hfdjchfdjs. I'm a scared gay.) (Even though her dad is a sweetheart of a guy.) My girlfriend is a Pisces, who lays on the floor a whole lot, I can't even count the number of times we have been on a Skype call and she'll be laying on her floor under her desk. Pizza is her absolute favourite and she has it every Friday for lunch and tries to convince her mom to let her get some. Literally almost every night. And... she is short. And can be a little aggressive. And she can't make decisions on her own worth a damn...
> 
> And to me, she really is the perfect person. And the one decision I know she made wholeheartedly was the choice to be my girlfriend, my forever and always. I am pretty cheesy and sentimental and I cry sometimes thinking of how lucky I am, because a few months ago, I never thought I could be so happy, let alone with a g i r l. But she is my girl. Every single thing I have ever wanted in a person, she has. And more. And I couldn't be happier.
> 
> I love you, peaches. I look forward to a million more holidays with you and a billion days getting to call you mine. <3


End file.
